Date Night
by Freesia Like Heroin
Summary: Edward and Bella's last human date. He takes her on a last date, changes her, and I might do a wedding. All fluff. No copy right intended, sorry Mrs. Meyer! Sorry, but quick updates can't be promised. I have cancer and I'm in the hospital, so bear with me
1. Prologue

**A/n: Ok, I realize the treaty says there are no boundaries to it, but let's pretend that Edward discussed it with the pack, and they said it would be (loosely speaking here), ok for him to change her, as long as they were very far away. Also, I would like to thank my lovely beta, your vennela, for helping me with this. She gave me the title (even if she says it's corny, I like it), and helped me with a slight OOC problem. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH, VENNELA!**

_Bella's POV-_

"Bella, it's time to wake up," Edward said softly.

I groaned and rolled over, pressing my face against his marble chest. "I'm not ready to, yet. Just five more minutes?"

He chuckled. "I suppose five minutes won't hurt…" He nuzzled my neck, inhaling my scent. We lay in contented silence until he said, "It's been five minutes. Bella, you have to get up now."

I got up with a sigh and grabbed my bag of toiletries. "What will we be doing today?"

"Well, It is Friday. We have school," he grimaced, "And then I have surprise planned for this evening."

"Edward, you know I don't like surprises!" I groaned, thinking about all the previous "surprises" I'd been made to endure.

"I promise you, Bella, you'll love this particular surprise."

"Humph." I walked over to my closet, and began rifling through my clothes. It was a little chilly outside, so I decided on plain jeans and a jade colored sweater, with thin golden threads making a flowered pattern to the left. Throwing a smile over my shoulder, I left for the bathroom.

_Edward's POV-_

As Bella left, my mind strayed to my plans for tonight. I had asked Alice and Rosalie to help me, and they had both happily agreed. The change in Rosalie since the Italy incident was truly incredible. Even though she still didn't love Bella, she had started to accept that Bella would be an official member of our family. In fact, she would be an official member of our family very soon.

Bella just didn't know it yet.

**Well, that was the prologue. I made it kind of short on purpose, to see if you guys like the way I write. One review will have me ecstatic, so please, go ahead…**


	2. New Treaty

**A/n: Let me begin by first thanking those who reviewed even when I wasn't writing. Next, I need to say that this story will not be updated very often, because (1) I would like to write longer chapters, and I'm kinda OCD about everything being perfect, and everyone being in character, and (2) I've been feeling like crap, and would appreciate it if everyone would just **_**lay off**_**, and let me write at my own pace, ok? Not meaning to sound like a grumpy bitch, but there's a very long and complicated story about it, that I do not have the ability or wish to get into it here, so… Chapter 1 in …5…4…3…2…**

_Italics- What's actually happening_

Normal- Jacob/Sam's thoughts, and present moment**  
**

Still Edward's POV- 

I drove Bella to school thinking about the agreement of sorts I had come to with the dog's pack…

**- Start eerie flashback music -**

_I ran through the forest, towards La Push, thinking of what to say. I had come to the decision to change Bella earlier that day, and was hoping I could convince the werewolves to agree to break the treaty in Bella's case. I wondered what it would take for them to see Bella's and my point in this matter. She wanted to become a vampire, and I wanted her with me forever._

_I arrived at the reservation, and was greeted by Sam and Jacob. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I smelled them, and they did the same._

_"What do want, leech? You know the treaty prohibits you to set foot on Quillete land!" Jacob snarled, trying not to explode into wolf form._

_"Actually, the treaty is what I came to talk to you about. Is there a place where we can talk?" I stayed courteous. No need to get them mad before I had broached the subject of me biting Bella. Then they had my permission to be._

_"Yes," replied Sam. He turned around, and led me to his house._ I wonder what he wants? He looks incredibly serious… _"Now, what_ _is it you want?"_

_I took a deep breath. "I'm here to talk about Bella. And possibly coming to the agreement of one of us biting her." No use beating around the bush._

_"No!" Jacob snarled, and nearly began transforming, before being told by Sam to calm down. "We will never agree to that! How dare you even ask? Now get of off our land!" He was shaking violently._ How dare he come here asking that? How could Bella want to exist like that? Does she not realize what it is she will become?

_"I dare come here asking that on Bella's behalf. She wants this, even though I cannot fathom why, and I don't think she does fully understand everything. This is her choice, however, and I won't try changing her mind anymore."_

_The wolf looked surprised for a second, and then started shaking violently again. "Stay out of my head, bloodsucker!"_

_"Jacob, that's enough!" Sam snarled with just as much command as Jacob had just used on me. He immediately calmed down, but he was still shaking. "Let us hear what the leech has to say before we start going crazy, alright?"_

_I was getting tired of being called 'leech', but I had to stay courteous, for both Bella's sake and mine. "As I was saying, I was wondering if we could come to the agreement to let the treaty go, this once. Bella wishes for me to bite her, and I do not want war to break out between us. Is there something we could do…?" I trailed off, not quite knowing what to say._

He comes asking to break the treaty? He knows that's not possible! He was there when the treaty was made!

_"Yes, I was, but this is Bella's decision. My family and I had nothing to do with it. If this is what she desires, then shouldn't we do it? We all want her to be happy, don't we? Are you certain that there is nothing that we could possibly do?"_

No, there isn't. Unless…

_"Are you willing to leave Forks, and never, ever come back? Will you take Bella far away, and promise that we will never catch a whiff of her scent? Will you promise that a member of your family will never bother our descendents?_

_"Yes, absolutely. I will call for my family, and if you so wish, we will design a new treaty."_

**- End flashback -**

"Edward? Where did you go?" Bella asked me in a teasing voice. "You were gone for a while…"

"Oh, it's nothing important. I was just thinking about the plan for tonight." Well, in a round about sort of way…

Bella frowned slightly. "When are you going to tell me what you're planning? This is driving me crazy!" She laughed. " It must be serious, if you were thinking for such a long time?" The question was poorly veiled in the teasing remark.

I chuckled, humored at her good mood. "You'll see tonight, love. However, Alice and Rosalie will be over a little after school to help you get dressed." I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw her gulp.

**I think I'll leave it there, if you don't mind. I'm tired, and I have a retreat to pack for. I'll see you guys next week, (slight) maybe earlier. Depends if I can get over this depression. Review if you want.**


	3. Before the Date

**A/n: This note is completely pointless, but I'm bored… Have any of you ever heard the song "Fix You" by Coldplay? It's an amazing song, that's almost word for word Jacob in New Moon. No, I have not yet read any of Eclipse besides the 1****st**** chapter, because my mom won't let me buy it. So now I have to wait until Oct. 5, when my school's library will be able to check it out to readers. Anyway, what I'm getting at is that I have no idea what happens between Jacob and Bella in Eclipse, sooooo… Yeah. Well, Chapter 3 in…5…4…3…2…1…**

_Italics: People's thoughts_

**Bella's POV:**

As Edward pulled into the school parking lot, I began thinking about his proposal for the umpteenth time. Would it really be that terrible to try and convince Renée and Charlie of a marriage? I grimaced as I thought of a wedding.

Isabella Cullen…

Actually, I liked the ring of that.

The wedding would be beautiful, of course… And it would be nice to have Charlie walk me down the aisle, and with Renée there, too.

The ceremony would be in the meadow, with just the Cullens and my mom, dad, and Phil. I could ask Alice to be my maid-of-honor, and Carlisle would lead the ceremony. Edward and I would write our own vows, with me probably blushing as we said them.

We would host the reception at the Cullen's home, and everyone would be happy. Then that night, the night of our wedding, Edward would lead me back to the meadow and-

"Bella, what are you thinking about? You're looking pretty happy," Edward interrupted my happy planning with a smile.

"Oh, nothing much. It's a surprise," I said in a sugary sweet voice. "You'll just have to wait and see." I smirked. It was time for my revenge.

His eyes narrowed, but then he laughed. "Fine. Fair is fair, I guess."

Edward's POV: 

I was pulling into the school's parking lot when Bella's face suddenly took on a dreamy, blissful look.

. She was smiling when I asked, "Bella what are you thinking about? You're looking pretty happy."

Her face flashed in annoyance for a second, but then the look was replaced

with a smirk so fast I wasn't sure if it had even been there.

"Oh, nothing much. It's a surprise," she answered, her voice dripping with syrup. "You'll just have to wait and see." Her smirk grew more pronounced.

I narrowed my eyes at the unfairness of the situation. But remembering that I always kept her in the dark about my surprises, I composed myself and laughed. "Fine. Fair is fair, I guess."

I parked, and got out of the car. Bella was still struggling with her seatbelt. I rolled my eyes playfully, and pulled open her car door. "Thanks," she said, tripping over nothing on her way out. I caught her, and she grumbled, "Why does this always happen to me?" I chuckled.

As we were walking to first period, I intercepted Newton's thoughts. _Why are they always together? They're, like, joined at the hip. It's disgusting. She should be with me, not that cocky, arrogant fool. He left Bella! I would never do that. _I growled softly, pulling Bella even closer to me. Her eyebrows crumpled up in confusion, but when she looked to where I was glaring, her brow smoothed out.

"He needs to understand that I'm in love with you. Besides, he's not exactly my type.'

I raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What, exactly, is your type?"

"Oh, I don't know. Cold, dead, and sparkly in the sun, maybe?"

I chuckled, pleased. "Really, now?"

"Yes, of course!" She smiled.

xxXOXxx

**Later, after school (Still Edward's POV)**

"Alice and Rosalie will be here in a few minutes to help you get dressed, all right?"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Bella. The family already knew what my plans for tonight were, and Alice was going to have a ball getting Bella ready for it. I had asked her nicely to keep quiet about my decision, but knowing her, she would probably hint at it during the entire time she and Rosalie were getting her ready.

Bella sighed. "Yay! Barbie time. I really appreciate it, Edward, thanks!" Her voice was flat and dry, the very definition of sarcasm.

I chuckled. I couldn't help it; her tone was just too funny. "You're welcome, my dear. Oh, here they are!" Rosalie had just pulled up in her convertible, with Alice grinning like a demented clown in the shotgun seat.

_Oh, this will be so much fun! And I just can't wait till they come home from the date! Bella will be ecstatic! Edward, I'm really glad for you guys! _Alice thought all this with a completely straight face, so as not to tip Bella off. She got out, carrying a dress in a garment over one arm, and several shopping bags in the other. _Bella will like this dress, I hope. It really wasn't that expensive, and the only shoes that would look with it are the open toed flats. She won't break her neck if she trips in them…_

"Alice! I really do not want to know what Bella will look like yet! I'd like to find out later. If you don't mind." She looked startled for a minute, probably not having realized that she was seeing the dress in her head. _Oh, sorry, Edward! _

**A/n: I know that this is a really weird place to leave off, but… Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I don't really have an excuse, except homework and laziness… Sorry!**

**The first person to review for this chapter will win a prize! A cyber cookie! How does that sound?**

**Also, I'd like to be somebody's beta reader. PM me if you're interested. Please!**

**Luuuurve you guys,**

**Freesia :D**

**I NEED TO THANK MY AWESOME BETA AGAIN!! WITHOUT HER, THIS STORY WOULD SERIOUSLY SUCK! VENNELA, YOU GET THE WHOLE, ENTIRE BAG OF CYBER COOKIES!!! Well, except the one that's reserved for my first reviewer... KISSES!!**


	4. Good Author's Note So Very Sorry!

**A/n: I'm back! Before you guys kill me, let me explain what's happened. A little more than two months ago, I was diagnosed with brain cancer. I'd been having terrible headaches, nausea, and I was seeing things that weren't there. So my mom took me to the doctor, and when they took x-rays, there were three unexplained dark spots near my cerebellum and brain stem. A CAT scan and biopsy revealed the spots to be three malignant, inoperable tumors. **

**Since then, I've had chemicals administered twice, and I'm responding very well to said chemicals. I've been living in this hospital, but since I'm doing so well, I get to go home for Christmas!!!! **

**My beta and I are currently working on the next chapter of Date Night, and it should be up some time this weekend, unless something happens.**

**So until then, much love,**

**Freesia **


	5. Fluffies and Frills

**A/n: I apologize for disappearing on you guys. There were some problems with my treatments, and I was kept in isolation for two weeks. Nothing besides me, a freakily sterile room, and a feeding tube, IV, and a doctor (once). Not fun, believe me. And then, as soon as they released me, I and a couple of my friends at the hospital decided to catch up on the Halloween we missed due to chemo, and I've been scared senseless by the movies we watched. If any of you have ever seen the movie **_**28 Days Later**_** or **_** 28 Weeks Later**_**, you'd know what I'm talking about... All the blood and gore is not that fun if you're already ready to puke your guts out. But next year, we're doing the exact same thing again:) I think I've rambled on long enough, so on with the story!**

**Bella's POV-**

Alice had me locked up in the bathroom, with Rosalie guarding the door. I was staring at the pile of bags Alice had dumped by the tub, and I couldn't help but be scared. The store names ranged from Armani to something in another language I couldn't quite understand. And I think I saw a Victoria's Secret bag peeping from underneath the Armani. I gulped.

"Alice, what exactly are you planning on doing to me?" My voice came out a couple octaves higher than it normally is, and Rosalie and Alice both laughed.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Trust me, you're gonna look fantastic!" Alice was headed to the garment bag wile she was talking, and she held it up with a flourish. "Here, just look at the dress!" she said as she unzipped it, resulting in an explosion of shimmering blue fabric. Closer inspection revealed a beautiful dress that would probably stop just above my knees, with a wide sash tied in a big bow to the side. It was an incredible blue, deeper than the ocean, and it seemed to change color when the light shining on it changed. I gasped.

"Alice, it's beautiful!"

She smirked, and Rosalie had a smug smile plastered on her face.

**Rosalie's POV-**

I watched eagerly as Alice unzipped the bag, anticipating Bella's reaction to the dress I had picked out. She looked apprehensive at first, but when she actually saw the dress falling out of the bag, she gasped.

"Alice, it's beautiful!"

I was a trifle hurt that she automatically assumed Alice had picked it out, but the hurt was quickly replaced by smugness. Alice had wanted a dress more suited to our style, but I eventually convinced her to get this one. The dress truly was beautiful, with the way it ballooned out, only to cinch in tighter around the bottom. The wide sash had sold me on it, and I knew it would look wonderful on Bella.

"Actually, Bella, Rosalie picked it out. I just helped."

I was startled out of my reverie by Alice jumping in with a happy laugh. Bella looked surprised, and I felt a little guilty. I _had_ been less than warm to her, and felt truly bad about it.

"Yes, well, it is a lovely dress, and it will look wonderful on you, Bella."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bella's POV (A few hours later)-**

After what felt like days of pulling, prodding, severe lack of air, and just plain abuse, I was done. Alice and Rosalie had actually kept themselves in check, and listened to my weak suggestions. I was surprised how carefree Rosalie was being, to the point of being downright playful. Not hesitating to help Alice with a curler, or playfully hiding the bobby pins from her, Rosalie was completely different from the way I knew her. I couldn't decide how I felt about it.

"Okay, Bella, you can look now!" I turned so I was facing the mirror, and stared.

My hair was up in an elaborate updo, with the top half pinned up in a stylishly messy bun. The hair that wasn't up was curled so that it fell in gentle waves down my back. Rosalie had pinned fresh flowers in the bun; they looked like freesia, but I wasn't completely sure. Silver earrings hung from my ears, a vine creeping down to embrace a teardrop sapphire. The necklace matched, but with a larger sapphire.

The dress hugged me tightly, revealing curves I never knew I had. The blue made my skin glow, or maybe that was just the soft dusting of makeup. The ensemble was completed with a pair of ballet flats, the same color as my dress. They had a little heel, not enough to make me worry about tripping, and I was grateful; one less thing for me to worry about.

When I reached out my hand, I noticed a delicate bracelet. The same vines as in my necklace and earrings, but this time they curled around to clutch a beautiful rose carved in a round topaz diamond. The bracelet was too much. I whirled so I was facing them, tears in my eyes. Alice and Rosalie, who had been eagerly watching for my reaction, looked startled.

Alice asked softly, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied. My voice cracked, and I cleared my throat. "It's beautiful, thank you," I said, playing with the bracelet. Rosalie noticed, and she smiled.

"You know, Edward carved that rose. Said it reminded him of you," she added with a chuckle. "He's certainly right about the delicate part." This she murmured, almost too soft for me to hear. I scowled at her. I was really getting tired of the remarks about my humanity. Rosalie had the grace to look a little sheepish.

Alice giggled, but when she glanced at her watch, she straightened up. "Edward will be here in less than five minutes, so you should go on downstairs. Rosalie and I will leave now, so see you later!" She grabbed the now empty bags, kissed me on the cheek, and danced out of the bathroom. With a wave over her shoulder, Rosalie followed suit, leaving me alone.

I glanced at the rose on the bracelet, only to get chocked up again. It was beautiful, every petal exquisitely formed. In a way, the rose made me think of Edward, like he said it reminded him of me. The perfection and grace, the pure beauty of Edward, was reflected in every petal. I sighed blissfully, and headed to the stairs.

I had just gone into the living room to sit and wait, when the doorbell rang. I rushed out, almost tripped, and slammed into the door as I caught myself. "Ouch," I muttered, righting myself from the awkward way I had landed.

I heard Edward's chuckle through the door, and blushed. I pulled the door open, but my casual "hi" got stuck in my throat. Edward was dressed in a deep black tuxedo, his hair wet with rain. The contrast between the black of the tux and his alabaster skin took my breath away. I cleared my throat and tried again to say hello. This time I was successful.

"And hello to you, too, my love." His voice came out as breathless as mine, and I realized he was just as entranced as I was. "You look absolutely…beautiful."

**This chapter wins the award for being sent across cyber space between me and my beta the most :) I think a grand total of, what, 7 times? And, no, Vennela, I don't hate you. Actually, I'm very, very grateful. Even though it was getting annoying to fix all those little things...;)**

**Love y'all,**

**Freesia**


	6. Heads up

I am _really _sorry, guys, but this isn't a new chapter. I realize I haven't updated since last year, and I apologize for that. My therapy had started to really get to me, and I've fallen in love and I'm getting married next Tuesday. But the good news is that I was discharged from the hospital in March, so I can now get back to the story.

The real reason I'm posting this is because I just reread the story, and I realized that I absolutely hate it. I'll be deleting this, and then I'm rewriting the entire thing. Hopefully it will be better this time 'round, seeing as I won't be out for weeks straight from the chemicals. I won't start until late July, because I'll be on my honeymoon until the fifteenth, so just bear with me until then, please!

I love you guys!

-Kat

P.S. Thanks for sticking by me. I appreciate it!


End file.
